


An Unwanted Blast From The Past

by musicalsandshizzle



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, idk how to tag, ill probably add more as i write it-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsandshizzle/pseuds/musicalsandshizzle
Summary: Elle has some past traumas revealed as things between her and Emmett escalate.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods, Professor Callahan/Elle Woods
Kudos: 25





	An Unwanted Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm writing this based off the musical but it works for the movie too) The plot of the musical is the same but during the song 'Legally Blonde', Elle doesn't tell Emmett that Callahan kissed her because it ended up being much worse. Also, Warner and Vivianne didn't see what Callahan did, but Warner did still make his comment because he was jealous.
> 
> Okay okay now go read the fic you kinky little bitch hehehe.

Emmett kissed her with so much passion, but at the same time it was so gentle; a softness that Elle had never quite experienced before. One of his hands was currently cupping her cheek, and the other rested on her waist. But then it moved. His left hand wandered up from her waist and to her chest as he held her gently in his hand, squeezing just a little at her breast. He was unaware of Elle's trauma, and of what was to come. She squeezed her eyes shut out of complete fear once again. 

_Elle squeezed her eyes shut as he pressed a firm kiss on her lips, she didn't want this. Callahan had her pressed against the wall of his office and there was no escape for her. His hand came up and squeezed her breast tightly as he showed no signs of stopping. She was completely terrified._

_"P-please, st-stop!..." She managed to squeak out between kisses, very unwanted kisses. Callahan just wouldn't stop. This was the only reason he hired her, so he could use her. He didn't think she was a good Lawyer at all, he didn't think she had potential. Why, he thought she was a failure, but she could work for him in a very different way._

_He slipped his hand up her skirt and pulled down her tights and underwear, and then that same hand went behind and unzipped her navy pencil skirt. As he yanked it down forcefully to reveal her, and she let out a whimper. Her legs were squirming all over the place, trying to get his hands off of her, but he just wouldn’t. Callahan yanked her shirt open with so much force that it broke a few of the buttons off and he pulled down her bra, leaving it around her stomach. The heavy tears continued to pour down her face as his kisses trailed from her lips and face, to her neck and chest.  
_

_Callahan pulled back and untied his tie from around his neck. Elle couldn’t help but try and scream when she had a few moments without his lips on hers, quietening her desperate cries for help. Then she realised what he was doing. He wasn’t undressing to use her, but to..._

Emmett was so worried, so confused. He had never seen his girlfriend like this, petrified. “Elle?...” he asked cautiously as he moved himself off of her very slowly.   
  
She didn’t move, the memories overflowing her already flooded mind. He edge slightly closer to her, not knowing what to do. “Elle, darling?...”, but there was no response. He placed his hand slowly on her shoulder and she stepped back from him, throwing a hand across his face. 

This took him by surprise as he brought his hand up to his now red cheek. He didn’t expect this from the girl he fell in love with, to be abused by her, it wasn’t like Elle at all. “Baby, please.” He whimpered to her, sounding desperate for her to listen to him. “Elle for gods sake please listen to me!” He cried to her as he felt himself tearing up at the sight of her frozen body. He had no idea what happened, but this finally woke her. 

Elle looked Emmett directly in the eyes and then rushed towards him, hands clutching at his shirt as she cried into his chest. He was so shocked by her sudden change in demeanour that he stumbled backwards a little as she hugged him tightly, crying in his arms. He ran his hand through her hair a little as he sat her down on the couch in his lap. “Darling... what’s wrong?...” he asked her gently as he kissed her temple. He had absolutely no idea what was going on with her. 

Elle shook her head desperately as she cried even harder, not really hearing what he had asked her. “I tried to stop him...” she cried out, trying to hide her fully clothed body with her hands. 

“Stop who? Elle what do you mean?” He asked out of pure confusing, still playing with her hair. 

“He wouldn’t stop! He wouldn’t... I didn’t want it I promise, Em...” she whimpered to him as she protected herself with his body. 

Emmett was smart, but not this type of smart, not smart enough to figure out what was wrong with her. “Please tell me Elle...” 

“Callahan h-he...” but then she stopped, shaking her head. 

He furrowed his brow, searching for answers of what he had done. He had an idea, but he didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t have touched her, touched his Elle. 

The tears hadn’t stopped coming down her face as she tried to explain what had happened. “He... r-ra-...” but she cut herself off, not wanting to hear how Emmett would react. He would hate her, she just knew it. Why would he love someone who was freaking out this much over him touching her? No one would ever love her after what he did to her fragile body and mind. 

“Oh, Elle...” he exclaimed softly and brought her closer to him. “I’m so so sorry that he did that...” he calmly told her, but he wasn’t calm inside at all. He was freaking out inside because of a man that he once trusted, did this to his sweet girlfriend. 

Elle just shook her head as she looked up at him with tearful eyes. “Pl-please don’t hate m-me!...”   
  
He could never hate her, never in his life. He wanted to help her desperately and do whatever he could to get her through this horrible thing. “Elle, I could never hate you. I promise that I love you with my whole heart and I mean all of that. Every single word, darling. I cant believe he did that to you, but it isn’t your fault at all. He is going to pay for what he did, I promise you that” he said to her softly as he continued to play with her hair gently. 

Elle nodded and rested her head against his chest, the tears slowly stopping. She couldn’t say anything else, she couldn’t bare the thought of him judging her anymore than he might’ve already. She didn’t want it, she really didn’t.


End file.
